meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elveera Mob
The Elveera Mob was formed in 1996 by a Phantom splinter group that included the dominant female. A year after their formation, the ex-dominant male of the Phantom joined the group, taking dominance beside Phantom's ex-dominant female Tenuvial. The dominant male disappeared and a Drie Doring and a Vivian male immmigrated into the group. Silks, the firstborn male in Vivian, took dominance. After both Tenuvial and Silks were lost, some years later Eleusine (one of the first Elveera meerkats) took dominance of the group. Eleusine's nephew Dante took the male dominance position. They were the dominant pair until 2005 when Eleusine was bitten by a Cape cobra. Dante later left to go roving and disappeared. Eleusine's daughter Jo Jo Hello became the dominant female. Then three Young Ones males joined the group. Habusu took the position of dominant male. After both Jo Jo Hello and Habusu were lost, her daughter Chibuku Scud took dominance of the group with Teabag. In early 2009 the first case of TB was observed in the group, and the remaining members succumbed within half a year in August of 2009. Dominant Pair When the group was first formed, Tenuvial, the ex-dominant female of the Phantom took dominance with her Phantom mate. After his death, a Vivian male named Silks immigrated into the group and took dominance. After the death of Tenuvial, Eleusine became dominant female. Silks left the group. Dante, Eleusine's nephew, took male dominance beside his aunt. Eleusine succumbed to a snake bit in 2005. Dante left the group. Eleusine's daughter Jo Jo Hello took dominance. She was joined by a Young Ones male named Habusu. After she died, her daughter Chibuku Scud took dominance; however, after a group split, both she and the remaining meerkats died of tuberculosis. All Known Members All Meerkats born or joined the Elveera. Tenuvial (VPF001) Ectorius (VPM003) Lazuli (VAF003) Silks (VVM002) Eleusine (VEF001) Octans (VEM004) Phoenix (VEM005) Miles (VEM0??) Raul (VEM020) VEF021 Bettik (VEF022) Diddle (VE?0??) Grub (VE?0??) Cuthbert (VEM025) Dante (VEM085) Bandit (VEF029) Joey (VEM030) Mimi (VEF031) Sparkey (VEF032) Elf (VEF034) Nereid (VE?033) Goblin (VEM035) Imp (VEF036) Sprite (VEM037) Calico (VEF0??) Cambric (VE?0??) Damask (VE?0??) Taffeta (VE?0??) Magenta (VEF0??) Pinkie (VEF0??) Scarlet (VEF0??) Violet (VE?F??) Leucoheaeus (VE?0??) Mandrillus (VE?0??) Sphinx (VE?0??) Zobus (VEM0??) France Man (VEM0??) Kalahari Girl (VEF0??) Kenya (VEF0??) Muljane (VEM0??) Sexy Scurrie (VEF0??) Rwenzori (VEF0??) Karinijiong (VE?0??) Kikuyu (VE?0??) Masaai (VE?0??) Samburu (VE?0??) Wanderobo (VE?0??) Udzungwa (VE?0??) Uluguru (VE?0??) Usambara (VE?0??) Taita (VE?0??) Flo Jo (VE?07?) Mojo (VEF07?) Cotton Eye Joe (VEF07?) Jo Jo Hello (VEF079) Von Homblot aka The Baron (VEM080) Dante (VEM085) Pyro (VEM086) Billabong (VEM0??) Calvin (VEM0??) Hobbes (VEF0??) Mellow Marsh (VEM09?) Dangermouse (VEM09?) Airwolf (VEM09?) Knightrider (VEM09?) The Brain (VEM09?) Penfold (VEM0??) Pinkie (VEF0??) Homer (VEM101) Marge (VEF102) Chatouilleux (VE?103) Chocolatine (VEF104) George (VEF106) Sid (VEM107) Ash (VEM108) Jones (VEM109) Lambert (VEF110) Parker (VEF111) Ripley (VEM112) Habusu (VYM110) Teabag (VYM113) Biltong (VYM114) Gijima (VEM118) Kangela(VEF119) Chibuku Scud (VEF120) Scrawny (VEF121) Mr. Scruff (VEM122) VEF123 Beebop (VEF124) Rocksteady (VEM125) Tutu (VEM126) Sobukwe (VEF127) Sisulu (VEPM128) Luthuli (VEPM129) James Bond (VEM131) Vidy (VEF132) Nathalie (VEF133) Togo (VEM134) Lena (VEF135) Keito (VEM136) Winnie (VEM137) Mika (VEM138) Oskar (VEM139) Kumba (VEM140) Chil Sung (VEM141) Cuzco (VEM142) VEP143 VEP144 VEM145 VEP146 VEP147 Last Known Members Ash (VEM108) Gijima (VEM118) Mr. Scruff (VEM122) Rivals Mobs The Elveera's main rivals were the Toyota in later years. The Elveera's other rivals used to be the Whiskers, Young Ones, and Zappa. The Whiskers moved away and the Toyota formed next to the Elveera. The Zappa and Young Ones died out and their new rivals JaXX formed near their territory. Their other rivals were the Lazuli and Frisky. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs